


Annoying Brothers! (Modern)

by RequiemDreams



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemDreams/pseuds/RequiemDreams
Summary: Name is forced to make a choice on who she wants to marry. Will it be the stuck up, arrogant, prick Sasuke? Or will it be the kind, caring, sadistic Itachi? (None of the photos or characters are mine. All respect and dues go to their original creators. The plot is mine though.) Some characters will most likely be OOC. Sorry





	1. ::1::

My eye twitched listening to Sasuke sigh again for the fifteenth time!Both Uchiha brothers were in my car and I was driving them home.Apparently both of them got grounded from their cars for pulling stupid pranks against one another. Mikoto on the first day of me driving them around hugged me and told me that I have great patience for doing this. Yeah well now that Patience is wearing thin. Itachi was in the passenger seat looking out the window tapping his foot.Stupid Uchiha male pride. "Look I just don't get why one of us can't drive. Honestly were both better drivers then you" My eye twitched again and I sighed. "I can stop this any time Sasuke and both of you will be stuck walking wherever you want to go." He shut up for a little bit.

 

I had known the Uchiha clan for about a little after my birth. Sasuke and I grew up together and Itachi was forced to babysit us a lot. My mother and Mikoto were best friends, Fugaku was like a second father to me and not only would I get scolded by my parents about doing stupid shit they would scold me as well. It's like a freaking village raised me. Their grandfather Madara would even scold me, even though I'm not related to a single one of them. Most people would cower in front of the old man but me I got used to it quickly and I had an attitude with him. I realized pretty quickly he enjoyed tormenting me so I started acting indifferent about his scoldings. Sasuke sighed again, cue eye twitch, "Come on just let me drive you idiot" I bit my lip and Itachi looked over at me, almost chuckling. I turned on the radio and ignored both brothers.

 

Finally their outrageously large house came into view and I sighed happily. I pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. "Get out" I rested my head on the steering wheel. Both brothers opened the doors and stepped out of my car. I was about to start it again when Madara came out and knocked on my window. I rolled it down and glared at him earning a glare back. "You're staying here for dinner. That's final no questions." I groaned and rolled the window up and getting out of the car. Why couldn't my mom be friends with Hinata's parents? I trudged into their house and kicked my shoes off earning another glare from Madara. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen seeing Mikoto cooking away. "Hey Mikoto ma" She smiled and patted my head. "Dinner is almost done can you please go tell the boys."I raised an eyebrow "Which ones?" She laughed "All of them" I nodded and walked into the living room glaring down Madara. "Ma says dinner is almost done." He rolled his eyes and ignored me. Fugaku on the other hand stood up and went into the Kitchen. "Hey you know you are betrothed to both Itachi and Sasuke right?" My eye twitched and I looked back at Madara "Excuse me?" He smirked the old fool smirked "You heard me. You're going to be married into this family. I'm surprised no one told you yet" I laughed "You're joking" His face turned dark which is pretty scary for an already intimidating man. "No I am not, Go ask Mikoto"

 

I gulped and slowly walked up the stairs ignoring the old man. I knocked on Sasuke's door but got no response. I walked over to Itachi's and stopped myself from knocking. I could hear both of them talking. "Sasuke you really need to calm down with the whole driving thing. You're going to drive her up a wall" "Hn" I rolled my eyes typical Sasuke. "I just want her to be safe. You never know what could happen. In any event you should be worried too,she is our future wife at the moment." My jaw dropped....so it is real. "Yes but she can't know that yet. Remember little brother, Her mother wants her to find someone for herself...and if she hasn't found anyone by her graduation one of us is going to be with her." My heart was beating in my chest hard. "Yeah but we all know she wont. She's only interested in fictional characters.Plus it is in a contract form signed by both of our parents. Even if she did get a boyfriend she would have to dump him and marry one of us." Oh Sasuke how I'm going to kill you in my dreams. "Yes little brother. So the question is who will she choose?" I heard some shuffling around the room and I gulped. I raised my hand and knocked on the door. "Come in" I slid the door opened and smiled"Mikoto ma says dinner is almost ready. SO get your asses down there and help" I glared at both of them and stomped off down the stairs. Both brothers looked at each other and followed after me.That dinner was very awkward...I stayed silent and the brothers were both glancing at me now and then. By the time we all finished eating I checked my phone and sighed. "Thanks for dinner Mikoto ma but I need to get home now. I have a paper due in English" She smiled at me and nodded. Madara stood up though and glared me down "Just stay the night it's to dark for you to be driving. You can do your paper on Sasuke's computer." I sighed. "No I really need to go home. I have other things like clothes at my house and your not there either." He glared harder at me and I glared back at him. Fugaku sighed and Mikoto giggled. "Why do you have so much backbone girl?"I rolled my eyes "I guess dealing with you all these years made me get one" He kept glaring at me. "Do as I say." I huffed "Yeah sure watch me" I rolled my eyes and left the kitchen going to the front room for my shoes. Madara followed after me cursing and yelling at me to stay. "Bite me old man!" I flipped him off and slammed the door in his face. I heard him roar in the house as I walked over to my car.

 

I drove away with a victorious smile on my face and the memory of Madara's fuming one. Most days ended up like that with their family,I was just glad more people were not over today. The next morning I crammed a muffin down my throat and kissed my dad bye. Mom was already at Mikoto's so I didn't have to drive her over. The only thing keeping me from school is them. I groaned and started my car driving over to their house. Everyone was sitting outside, Fugaku,Madara, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, my mother, and Shisui. I sighed and got out of my car walking over to my mom. "So..." She smiled at me and patted my head. "You boys be nice to my baby okay? Don't annoy her to much" I rolled my eyes and glared at both Itachi andSasuke. Shisui started laughing and was about to make some lewd comment but my mother stepped on his foot. I smirked at him and turned around walking back to my car. "I'm leaving in five minutes....scratch that five seconds after the car starts." I got in and started the car watching both Sasuke and Itachi scramble over to it. If I have to choose one of them I will make them suffer a bit....who am I kidding. I'll make them suffer even after I choose.


	2. ::2::

The ride to school was quiet and rather boring. Both of them sat in the back whispering to one another. I yawned and parked getting out than walked into the school. The only time I see both of them is lunch.Which by the way is my favorite subject because there is no work to do. Just eat and talk. In first period I sit by Hinata who is my bestest best friend ever. She is so timid and cute I just want to put her in my purse. If she ever found out I thought like that I would die though. Then second I sit by the window with Shikamaru to my right. He never talks just sleeps. Third is spent by making Jokes with Kiba and by fourth I sit with Naruto helping him with math. Onto my beloved lunch which is usually spent avoiding everyone all together by hanging out in the student center. Onto sixth which is the last class of the day, I spend it sculpting with Deidara. Then onto home, with the annoying brothers. As I waited on my car for them time passed slowly. My phone vibrated and I looked at the text. Sasuke was stuck in a horde of fangirls. I laughed and texted back saying that he has two minutes to get here or I leave without him. Itachi texted right after that saying he would get a ride with Pein. I shrugged and got into my car starting it, Sasuke had a minute left.I saw him though running to the car, I smirked and put it in reverse backing out of the spot. I heard him yell and than he smacked the window. I stopped and let him in, he was huffing and trying to catch his breath. "That only took you a minute and thirty seconds. What did you do to distract the horde?" He glared and buckled up as I took off out of the school. "Thanks to you I had to throw one of my handkerchiefs to get them to run away." I nodded giggling. "Man you lucky dog. If I was you I would use every single one of them,food, drink, money, sex" he scoffed "Them ass and titties though""Oh god just shut up!" I laughed and glanced at him "What? I can't say ass and titties?" His face read disgust "Please stop saying it" I laughed harder and turned onto the street that leads directly to his home. "Boy she got one fine ass! But don't forget about them titties!" He growled out in annoyance. "Please shut up." I smirked "Oh but the best part is the vagina!" He groaned and sank in the seat "I do not want to hear about a vagina from you." I fake pouted "Aww has someone not had the talk yet?" He groaned again "You know when I was your age I did not run around flaunting what I had! Every young adult had decorum! You only did that in the sanctity of marriage before god!" Sasuke scoffed "We did not have to talk about a man's girth to show dominance nor how many women we had laid with." I laughed at his fake Madara voice"If I were you young man I would not show my junk out in public,those girl who adore you will have diseases! You will get sick and Die!" He chuckled "Don't forget young lady if you get pregnant you will die!" By the end of the drive we were laughing hard about mocking Madara it was great.

 

I parked the car and got out following him into his house. Madara stood there at the entrance glaring at us. "Where is Itachi?" I shrugged "Left his ass for the crows" Madara's glare only hardened "Don't get to cheeky" I rolled my eyes and kicked my shoes off again walking past him. Sasuke followed as we both went up to his room. "Do you think it is only him home?" Sasuke shrugged turning on his computer. "I wanna fuck with him. Sasuke lets make sex noises." He froze and looked at me, his face was slightly red and his mouth was hanging open. "What? We jump up and down on your bed making sure it hits the wall. What did you think?" I raised an eyebrow "Nothing" I nodded and hoped up onto his bed "Come on!He will be such a fool!" Sasuke shook his head and climbed up."Ready?" He nodded and we started jumping up and down, I grabbed his hands to steady myself, the bed squeaked horribly as it wobbled.I was laughing quietly and Sasuke had a smirk on his face. I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs as did Sasuke, we both shared a look and sped up jumping harder. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING BEHIND A CLOSED DOOR!" Madara slammed the door open and when he saw us jumping his face went pale, mouth hanging open, and total shock all across his face. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I busted up laughing falling onto my ass. "Oh god your face!" was all I got out, Sasuke sat down on his bed with a smirk plastered on his face. "You two are the most childish young adults ever. Both of you get downstairs and sit seiza until I say stop." I rolled my eyes and left the room with Sasuke following.

 

We were sitting in the family room with Madara behind us, every time one of us would slouch he would hit our backs with a rolled up newspaper."Was it worth it?" Sasuke whispered to me. "Yeah" I was trying not to laugh again remembering Madara's shocked pale face. I failed and ended up laying down face first on the floor laughing hard. Madara was yelling at me to sit properly but I couldn't help it. Sasuke ended up falling backwards from laughing so hard. "If I had met you when I was your age I would have broken you of this spiteful devious acting. This is no way to be a lady!" Mikoto walked in and dropped her groceries onto the ground. "What is the world is going on?" Madara looked over at her glaring. "Proper discipline for two idiots!" I sat up crossing my legs and smiled at her. "Welcome home Mikoto ma" She smiled back looking at Sasuke,his hair was a mess, face red, and still chuckling. "What happened to make my Sasuke laugh?" I just giggled and Madara turned his head away. "Stuff ma just stuff" She looked confused and let it go "Sasuke help me with the groceries" he nodded and stood up helping her, once left alone Madara sat down next to me smirking."Make all the jokes you want little lady but you will be married into this family." I shrugged looking at him "Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't make your life a living hell for it. Also Sasuke and Itachi need to learn that not everything is handed to them so until that day comes where I am forced to walk down the isle there lives will be hell." Madara patted my head and sighed "If only I was thirty years younger I would have loved to have tangled with you." I scrunched my nose up "Eww old man" He chuckled and shook his head, his dark hair flowing behind him "Not in that way you deplorable woman." I smiled at him "Well whatever I bet you were pretty handsome in your day. Probably beat both Sasuke and Itachi in their looks" He smirked the famous Uchiha smirk and nodded. I leaned forward and sighed "Honestly at least I have a choice between the two, but I don't know who to pick. Sasuke is to much of an ass, But Itachi is cynical. Both are charming in the face of others but behind closed doors they strike to kill." Madara placed his hand on my head "I don't want to marry if there is no love or fear of my life being taken. Oh also my mom or dad don't know I know. Can this be our little secret?" He grunted and I stood up removing his hand from my head. I looked down on him and smiled kissing the back of his hand. "Thank you Jiji" He smiled a small one but it was there. I walked away from him almost to the kitchen to see what is being made for dinner when he opened his mouth again. "Oh little one, you do not have to fear for your life, both boys love you and would die for you." I turned around to look back "What did you say?" Madara glared at me "I said to quit fooling around and become a respected woman already!" I rolled my eyes and flipped him off smiling.


	3. ::3::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explicitness....

At dinner Itachi had finally made it home, My mother had come as well bringing a cake. I have no idea why a cake but she did. My father was away on a business trip today, so for a week it would just be me and my mom. Today's meal was katsudon, miso soup, and a side of rice. Five minutes into eating and Itachi spoke up. “So (name) you left me at school today.” I raised an eyebrow “Huh? No you texted me saying you would get a ride from Pein” He sighed “No I did not” I rolled my eyes “Yes you did. I have the text to prove it.” He scowled and became quiet. Mikoto cleared her throat “(Name) have you found anyone you like?” I blinked a few times looking around the table, Madara was smirking, Fugaku was staring at me intently, both Sasuke and Itachi were staring at the food, and my mom was practically leaning into me. I sighed “Well I did not want to bring this up but yeah maybe. We have a date on friday.” Mikoto gasped and Sasuke choked on his rice. “(Name ) were you going to tell me about this?” I looked at my mother and shrugged “Oh yes, He is a very sweet boy too if you can get past the tattoo's, and maybe the piercings.” My mother looked as if she was in shock, Fugaku started to cough from swallowing his food the wrong way, Mikoto gasped covering her mouth with her hand. Itachi's eyes had widened and were focused on me, Sasuke still stared at the food, Madara on the other hand leaned forward smirking. “He also has a bit of a past but he has reformed. We are nothing if not forgiving creatures.” “Please go on, tell us more about this boy you like” Madara's smirked widened and I smiled at him “If you must know he was recently released from the hospital from a drug addiction, but he has come a long way since then. He also is a bit older than me but not by much, he would make the perfect father to, the way he cares for little children is so adorable. They run away screaming at first but once he catches them they all love him.” I was trying so hard not to laugh or smile to awkwardly. “(Name) why in the world would you like someone like that?” Fugaku spoke up and I blinked a few times “Well I mean I don't really have a choice, In six months our baby will be brought into this world.” “(NAME)!” I looked over at my mother, her face was pale as if she was on her last breath. Sasuke had looked up shocked and Itachi was about to break his chopsticks. “Please tell me this isn't true.” I looked over at Mikoto who had her hand on mine. “Well I mean life makes things difficult so you have to make the best of it. He says we should get married before the baby is born, I agree too so in three months please accept a formal invitation.” I smiled again tilting my head to the side. “I will not allow this!” Fugaku stood up slamming his hands onto the table. “It's not really your choice, I can marry or sleep with whoever I want. Even if he was just made up.” “I will not allow you the daughter of Junichiro, my business partner to screw her life up with some scumbag who... is made up?” I couldn't hold it anymore and busted up laughing. Madara had leaned back in his chair laughing as well, my mother sighed in relief as did everyone else.

“I can't believe you would do something like that to us!” Mikoto stated after coming down off the shock. “Jiji got it. Hell he even went along with it.” Madara was still chuckling to himself, Itachi placed his chopsticks on the table “Excuse me” With that he got up and walked away. We all resumed our eating quietly after that. I helped out with dishes and laughed as Mikoto lectured me about my whole little shenanigan during dinner. “Please go tell Itachi it is time for cake.” I nodded and headed up the stairs to his room. I didn't even bother knocking and walked right in flopping onto his bed. “Itachi it's cake time. Mikoto ma wants you downstairs.” he only grunted in response and I turned onto my side looking at him. “What's wrong Ita?” He looked over at me scowling “What you did at dinner was not funny.” My eyebrows knitted together and I frowned. “Do you really think I would be an idiot and sleep with some loser like that?” He sighed and stood up walking over to me. “I don't know. All I thought during that was I would have had to kill him. That sort of man would have used you, hurt you, and possibly killed you.” I rolled my eyes “Dude I could defend myself, plus I would never be in that situation to begin with. If I didn't like what was going on I would stop it immediately.” He sighed and shook his head as I stood up. “I seriously would Itachi! I'm not weak and if that whole stunt put you in a bad mood than you really don't know me.” He glared “I do know you, you leave too many open spots, if someone were to attack you and rape you they could do it in a heartbeat.” I got in his face glaring into his eyes. “I do not! You know nothing! I can defend myself just fine!” he raised an eyebrow and reached for my arm. I swatted his hand away and rolled my eyes stepping away from him“Don't touch me!” He walked forward trapping me between the bed and himself, I shoved his chest trying to get him to back off but he wouldn't. He moved so fast I could barely blink, He had grabbed my left arm twisting it behind my back, turned me around and had both hands pinned to me. He than shoved me down so I was bent across the bed stuck. “Tell me, if I could do this easily to you why couldn't someone else?” I gasped in shock “Itachi this isn't funny. Let me go!” He tightened his grip and leaned into me. “Tell me how could you not get raped in this situation? Your so good at defending yourself” I bit back tears frowning “Let me go!” He had both of my hands in his one, his other hand traveled down my side tugging at my uniform skirt. “Tell me (Name), what would you do?” I struggled under him as he leaned over more biting the shell of my ear, his hand was at the hem of my skirt, his fingers tracing my thigh. “You can't defend yourself, I could do anything I wanted with you in this situation and You could not stop it.” his voice was a whisper as he licked from my ear to my neck. Tears were falling from my eyes now “Let go please!” he chuckled and bit softly where my jaw ended and neck began. His fingers now traced the elastic of my panties. “Itachi this isn't fun! Please stop now!” I was sobbing, my body shaking. “You see you can't defend yourself at all. That little story you told is an exact scenario of what could happen. You're to defenseless and open.” I shook my head as his fingers slipped past the elastic siding and he cupped my ass in his hand. “Ita-chi!” I whimpered out closing my eyes tightly as more tears spilled out. He moved forward again back to my ear and blew on it gently “There are sick men out there who would enjoy doing this to your body. Men who would love to break you, take your innocence. Even some who would sell you over and over again just for the money not caring how many times you got sick, beaten, or pregnant.” I bit my bottom lip trying not to scream out.

He went to kiss my cheek and I lifted my head fast, it collided with his and he grunted in pain, his grip loosened enough I could get one hand free and I reached back grabbing his long hair and tugging. He hissed in shock and pain letting me go completely. I turned around and slapped him across the face hard. “You asshole!” Tears literally poured out of my eyes as I stood there shaking. He brought a hand up to his face covering the smack mark. “Are you scared? Good! Be scared these things happen!” I collapsed onto the ground shaking and crying. “You asshole. How could you do that?” He sat down next to me and patted my head. “To teach you a lesson. You got out of it but if it was anyone else you would have been raped. I stopped short of doing anything actually harmful to you.” I glared at him wiping the snot with my sleeve. “Just because of some stupid story I made up?” He leaned over and pulled me into his lap, I struggled to get out of it but he held me tightly. “Calm down now. I wont do it again I promise.” I shook in his arms and hiccuped. “How could you do that to me?” he sighed and held me tighter “I wont do it again. It was to teach you a lesson. Do you understand the reality of the situation you made up?” I shook my head “it was a stupid story, I never said I was raped.” He started to rock back and forth. “No but the man you described is exactly someone who would do that. Never trust people so openhearted. They will hurt you. ” I nodded still crying but all the tears and mental exhaustion set in and I fell asleep in his embrace.


	4. ::4::

When I awoke I was wrapped in a puffy black comforter, The light was barely coming in past the blinds. Something seemed off, this wasn't my room nor the guest room at the Uchiha's. I groaned and rolled over looking up at the ceiling. “Screw you Itachi.” Last night replayed in my head and I frowned. “He has a point though...but no one other than Itachi is that fucking fast, he is like lightning.” I sighed “Tch I hate that he is right. Stupid smug Uchiha!” I heard a groan and felt something grab me pulling me back a bit. “Glad to know you know I'm right.” I squeaked and turned my head, Itachi was right there shirtless and in only boxers. “Why the hell am I in the same bed as you?” He opened his eyes slightly and smirked. “You don't remember? Oh such a shame.” He chuckled and pushed me onto my back leaning over me. “Last night after you were done crying you fell asleep clinging onto me. When I put you on the bed you kept mumbling for me not to to leave, to protect you.” I blushed and glared at him “Yeah right, you just took advantage of the situation.” He leaned close to my face “You think I would do that? Oh well you will be in for a shock. I have it on video.” I glared sticking my tongue out at him, he leaned down and gently bit my tongue and I squeaked again flailing underneath him. “Asshole!” He chuckled getting off the bed, “If I were you I would close my eyes and enjoy it. It's not every day the eldest Uchiha heir bites a woman.” I rolled my eyes scoffing “Whatever I used to bite you all the time! It's no big deal” He chuckled and stretched, the muscles in his arm flexed as did his abs. To a normal girl they would probably have a brain gasm. “Itachi I have a serious question.” He looked down at me as I sat up. “What do you think of me? Like a little sister or someone who is cute but not dateable. Someone just to tease?” He blinked a few times and walked back over to the bed crouching down in front of me. “You.... I think that you would make a fine wife, someone loving but fun, no day would be boring, you're clueless enough to tease a bit but smart enough to retaliate.” I rolled my eyes “Okay but no one thinks about wife material now a days. Am I someone who seems like they would make a good girlfriend?” He sighed and flicked my forehead “A proper man is always thinking of marriage, If he can not see her being a good wife or mother than there should be no relationship.” I snorted and rolled my eyes “Yeah like you really do that. Come on how many chicks have you banged with no prospect of a future?” He shook his head and stood back up. “That is none of your concern.” I blinked a few times confused until it hit hit. “Itachi are you a virgin?” He face turned red slightly as he turned around “Oh my god!” I stood up on the bed and jumped onto his back holding onto his shoulders. He grunted in response and grabbed my legs holding me up. “Mr. Uchiha, Heir to the Uchiha clan is a virgin?” I poked his cheek “Just stop (Name)” I giggled “Do you even know how sex works?” He groaned and pinched my thigh “Would you like me to show you?” I blushed and looked away “No thank you Mr. Chastity. But I just can't believe it! So many girls want you just like Sasuke.... wait is Sasuke one too? Oh god that explains why he hates it when I say ass, titties, and vagina!” Itachi Chuckled “We have made a deal with our parents, it is just something to protect the Uchiha name.” I nodded leaning forward “But don't you want to know what it's like?” He shook his head smirking “You ask as if you know. Are you not a virgin?” I blinked a few times and blushed hiding my face in his hair. “No I am.. just a pervert.” He chuckled some more and started to walk out of his room in only boxers, me on his back. “Mom is probably making breakfast, Your mom is still here too.” I nodded, 

When we got down the stairs Madara looked at Itachi. “Put some clothes on, you are not a hoodlum!” I rolled my eyes “I would Ojisan but I have someone hanging off my back who would not let go.” I pinched his shoulder and he chuckled. “You deplorable woman get off him. You have two legs that work, walk yourself!” I stuck my tongue out at Madara “I didn't force him, he did it of his own volition.” Madara glared and I stuck my hand out “To the kitchen my trusted steed!” Itachi shook his head and started walking again, I looked back at Madara and smiled, he just sighed shaking his head. Once in the kitchen Mikoto giggled at us and my mother sighed. “You two are so weird. Oh (Name) since today is the start of the holiday week I want to go out shopping with you. Mikoto is joining us. You need a dress, your cousin Chika is getting married.” I tilted my head to the side. “Chika? That stumpy little imp girl?” Itachi let me go and I walked around him looking at my mother. “Yes it is arranged, She is marrying Mamiya-san. He is the head of a respectable computer business.” I nodded “So no inappropriate behavior and no calling Chika a imp. Got it anything else?” Mikoto giggled and handed me a plate. “Yes you are to bring a plus one. Please choose a friend who is not going to cause a scene like Naruto or Kiba.” I smiled “Can I ask Hinata?” She sighed “No. This plus one needs to be a male, we don't need the family thinking you are a lesbian.” I pouted “Who cares? I like titties!” My mother face palmed as Itachi laughed. “Good god stop saying Titties already!” I looked over at Sasuke and stuck my tongue out. “In any event if you can not find a distracting male might I suggest one of these two.” I blinked a few times and narrowed my eyes. “Why does everything involve these two? It's like your forcing me to choose who my future belongs to.” My mother blushed and shook her head. “Darling they are just so good to you, they also know how to act professionally.” I rolled my eyes “Yeah yeah, Uchiha this, Uchiha that. If I lived on my own I would never have to hear it again, well except you Mikoto ma. Your great! The only Uchiha who doesn't bother me.” She laughed softly and patted my head “That is wonderful to know” I smiled and turned around walking to the table. “Please just find a date to bring.” I waved her off and sighed.

It is now in the afternoon, I am being forced into one pink dress after the other. Why is it pink? Well Mikoto wondered how I looked in the color and both her and my mom loved it. I walked out of the dressing room in a baby pink, knee length dress. “Can I please try on green? Hell I will even wear the Uchiha colors! Please my eyes are being assaulted by this.” My mother laughed and nodded as Mikoto covered her mouth. “You would wear my clans colors?” My eye twitched as I looked over to her. “In comparison to this pink wasps nest yes I would!” She stood up from the chair and walked over to me placing her hands onto my shoulders. “I have the perfect dress, it was when Fugaku and I formally announced our engagement. It is a red Kimono with white trimming. The Uchiha crest is the design but it is so small it looks as if it is flower petals.” I looked at her and forced a smile “Um maybe next time? I'm really feeling green for a color right now.” Her face fell a bit but she smiled anyway Stop trying to force your clan onto me. “If that is what you choose dear.” I nodded and hopped off the platform heading to the long evening gowns. I could hear them whispering. “Don't worry Mikoto she will wear it when her and one of your boys announce their engagement.” “I know... It is just I was hoping she was hinting at wanting to be apart of the family.”   
I heard them both sigh and I rolled my eyes “I kinda want her to be with Itachi.” Mikoto spoke up and that surprised me. “Yeah Itachi is a fine young man, he is also not surrounded by women who could hurt her.” I snorted Yeah but he will hurt me, he almost raped me last night. “Yes but Sasuke is also good, Just like Itachi he is smart and gentle with her. No matter what she does he takes it in stride. He will be a great husband for her but he is surrounded by females as you said.” I rolled my eyes “Both are good, But with Itachi being the heir, him marrying her would be good because not only would your family prosper he will be happy. He is always so happy with her around. If it wasn't for her during the days when he was depressed I don't think we would have been here to live.” I tilted my head to the side trying to hear better. “Mikoto... I know.” “No you don't know, your daughter saved us all, Itachi was strung out at his breaking point, Madara used to be so hard on him, pushing him past breaking. One night Madara finally did it and Itachi snapped, He had grabbed a knife and went to attack Madara and when Fugaku got in his way he was attacked as well. (Name) Came out just at the right time. She had woken up from a nightmare crying, I tried to grab her but she slipped past me and ran right to Itachi. She was twelve at the time, she grabbed him so tightly I though her arms were going to turn to stone. She sobbed into his back shaking so hard. Itachi turned around knife raised over his head but when he looked down and saw her tear stained face he dropped it. He had fallen to his knees holding onto her so tightly. Madara had crawled over to them and actually hugged them both thanking her in the process. If she hadn't come out when she did I don't think any of us would have lived. I thank her so much for that. She brought my son back to me, his loving gentle self.” My mother sighed and I could hear her moving to Mikoto.

“Yes but she has done the same for Sasuke. He asked me not to tell you but last year when he felt as if he would never amount to much, that you only had him in case anything happened to Itachi. He was by the cliffs, that time he went missing for a week. (Name) had found him, from what she said he was going to jump, I talked to Sasuke about it and he said that if she hadn't of shown up when she did, covered in tears, blood, and mud begging for him not to leave he wouldn't be here.” Mikoto gasped “My baby thought he was worthless? (Name) has done so much for my family” My mother sighed again “Yes but she doesn't even realize it herself. I don't even think she knows how her body reacts to both of them. Whenever they are in trouble She comes running snot faced and all. Even Madara can't help but fall under her charm.” Mikoto giggled “I know, when she was first born and you had brought her over he wouldn't let anyone touch her, Itachi got to look at her but when Itachi asked to hold her he told him no and ran away with her. That old man had never been so in love with a child before. It almost made me jealous for my own children.” I rolled my eyes chuckling.

After dress shopping, to which I ended up with a long sweetheart neckline black dress, we went out for a small lunch. While at the restaurant Pein walked over in a waiter suit. “Pein?” I looked up at the pierced face man. “(Name)” I smiled and waved he just shook his head. “How is your project going for English?” He blinked and looked over at the table than back to me “Okay” I nodded, he bowed slightly to Mikoto and left waving at me. “Well now that boy seems friendly.” I giggled “Oh mom he's just awkward. Right Mikoto?” Mikoto nodded hiding her smile behind her hand. “He is one of Itachi's friends.” My mom nodded and we fell into a silence. On the way back home Mikoto kept looking back at me, I would smile at her and she would smile back but once we actually got to the house she started crying and pulled me into a hug. I was standing in the doorway being hugged by Mikoto as Madara, Fugaku, Itachi, and Sasuke all stared at us. I awkwardly patted her back unsure of what to do. “Um Mikoto ma, did me not wanting to wear the dress really make you that upset? If it is such a big deal I will.” She hugged me tighter and I frowned. “Um I don't know what's going on. Help me Jiji!” I reached my hand out to Madara and he just smirked walking away from it. Fugaku chuckled slightly and placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder. She pulled back smiling, tears still streaming down her face. “You really will wear the dress?” I nodded watching her face, Her smile broadened and she hugged me again even tighter than before. “Mother I'm suffocating.” I tried to reach for my own mom but she just laughed avoiding my hand. “Lets go try it on now!” With that Mikoto pushed past the boys dragging me along. I looked back at Itachi and Sasuke whispering “Help me!” They only shrugged and followed us up the stairs.


	5. ::5::

For two hours I was forced into a red Kimono, had my hair done in a braid that fell over my left shoulder, and had makeup put on. I stared at myself in the mirror amazed. “Is this really me? Good god I look Asian, which is a feat because only my dad is half Japanese. Holy shit Mikoto ma is this really me?” I looked back at her and she nodded, the red kimono looked amazing and felt amazing on my skin. I think it was silk, also the Uchiha symbol was so small it really did look like flower petals blowing in the wind. “Should we get my mom? I think she would die seeing me like this.” Mikoto nodded trying to keep from crying again as she ran out of the room. Madara poked his head in. “You know if you wear that in public you have branded yourself as an Uchiha wife.” I looked back at him and smiled. “Oh Jiji don't you know by now I will follow what my parents want, but on my own terms. This is something for Mikoto ma, she doesn't need to be tormented, she loves me like her own daughter.” Madara huffed and walked into the room, He pulled out a hair pin and placed it in my hair. It was the Uchiha crest, red on the top white on the bottom but it glittered in the light as the crystals caught it. “What is this?” I looked back at him and he scowled. “This was my late wife's. She wore it proudly as will you one day. Don't screw this up.” I chuckled and hugged him tightly the kimono shuffling behind my footsteps. “I think I am going to outdo the midget bride on her own day.” Madara chuckled rubbing my back.

When I pulled away he left the room, the only thing to do was to stare at myself so that is what I did. “Oh my god!” I looked back at the owner of the voice, the silver chimes that hung from the hair piece clanked together. Itachi, Sasuke, My mother, and Fugaku all stood there staring at me. My face turned red and I glared at Mikoto. “I said just my mother!” She laughed and walked over to me placing her hands on my shoulders. “What do you all think? Will she be appropriate for the wedding?” I rolled my eyes, Fugaku stepped in and held my face up “That's Baba's hair piece....Jiji... did he give that to you?” I nodded and Mikoto gasped. My mother walked over and smiled at me patting my head. “Boy's what do you think?” Fugaku turned to the side showing me off. Sasuke blushed looking down at the floor and Itachi's eyes widened “You look like a different person!” I stuck my tongue out at Sasuke. “Well duh I look Asian now.” My mother giggled “Sorry dear that my background is not Asian.” I shrugged looking at her and smiling. Itachi though he smiled a small smile but it was there, he walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. “Geez I'm getting hugged a lot today!” Everyone laughed at me and when I pulled away I looked at my mom and Mikoto. “I don't think I should wear this though. I going to upstage the midget bride.” My mother rolled her eyes “Who cares about the midget” My mouth dropped and I started laughing “Oh my god mother!” Fugaku started laughing as well, “Well I'm sorry but she is! All these years I wanted to say that with you. Thank god your father is not here.” With that everyone was shooed from the room as I changed. “So do you know who you will take with you?” I looked back at Mikoto and my mother “Well since I'm wearing this I think it is only right that it is a Uchiha. Can I take Madarajiji?” My mother face palmed and Mikoto sighed. I giggled and shrugged placing my shirt back on. “I think I will let the boys decide.” They nodded and I smiled, this is going to be fun.

After I changed back I walked to Sasuke's room, I was about to slide the door open when I heard voices. “Sasuke, Do you love her?” I blinked a few times and pressed my ear against the door. “Itachi do you?” Pompous asses. “Yes, I will make her my wife with any means. You were both infants, you grew up together, it wasn't until recently that you found out what our parents had in store.” Sasuke grunted “So? Just because you have known longer doesn't mean anything, We may have grown up together but I know how I feel.” I huffed and slapped a hand over my mouth trying not to make noise. “Back down little brother” I bet Sasuke is rolling his eyes. “No, You only smile at her and hug her, you talk with her as if she was lesser than yourself. She is my equal who do you think she will choose?” I rolled my eyes You both treat me like a little sister. “Sasuke, She saved me from killing you all, I will dedicate my life to her.” Again I rolled my eyes Yeah well I didn't even know I did that. I was just having a nightmare. “She saved me from killing myself, I have just as much of a right as you do.” True, but I just didn't want deal with the repercussions of your actions. “Sasuke..”

I sneezed, I fucking sneezed, my eyes widened as I freaked out mentally but my body reacted before I could stop. My hand raised to the door and I knocked. “Sasuke! I need to talk to you” Mentally I was screaming to run. The door slid open and both Itachi and Sasuke stood there. “Did you hear what we were talking about?” I blinked a few times and smiled “No why was it about some girl you banged in the vagina?” Sasuke rolled his eyes and a visible sigh from both boys could be seen. “I'm glad your both here, I need a date to the wedding as you know.” I walked in and sat down on Sasuke's bed. “So what are you asking us to go? You can only take one” I rolled my eyes “No shit Sasuke. No I wanna ask which one of you will be willing to go with me.” They both took a step forward and glared at the other. “You both want to go to a boring wedding? Well instead of arguing about it you two do a challenge and whoever wins will go.” 

I blinked a few times tilting my head to the side smiling. They both nodded and I smiled more “This week we are off from school for spring break. During this week whoever can kiss me first gets to go.” I smacked myself mentally, really? Kiss me? Ugh! “But it can not be a surprise, nor can it be forced. Treat this as if you were going out on a date with the woman you want to be with.” I smiled at them and they were quiet “So if one of us kisses you, you will take that person to the wedding.” I nodded “oh and don't get caught by Jiji. If he catches you trying to kiss me you are disqualified.” They both frowned but nodded and I jumped up hugging the both. “Good than this starts tomorrow morning and ends on friday at dinner.” I walked away waving at them, both looked like a deer caught in headlights.

I immediately ran to Madara's room and banged on the door. He slid it open glaring down at me. “I have a problem” He rolled his eyes and moved to the side letting me in. I sat on the floor in seiza bowing down as well. “Please oh please help me. I made a stupid agreement that will cost me my first kiss.” He chuckled and sat down in front of me. “Tell me” I sighed and sat up “If one of them can kiss me before dinner on friday night I will take them to the wedding. But the catch is that they can't get caught by you. Also it has to be in the moment, not a random surprise or forced kiss.” He chuckled and leaned forward slightly looking at my face. “If I agree to this I have my own stipulation.” I gulped and nodded “Whoever kisses you is also your fiance, we will announce that after the wedding.” I stared at him as if he had three heads. “Excuse me? No I still have the rest of this year until I graduate! I will choose who I want, plus Jiji I don't even know which one I like, what if the announcement is made and I want the other one?” He placed a hand on my shoulder squeezing tightly “You have already accepted to be in the Uchiha family, think of it as an arranged marriage, I suggest you figure out who you want quickly and get them to kiss you. If not fake the happiness, it is your duty as an heir to your family as well.” I rolled my eyes and looked at him pouting “Man your cruel I'm glad I am not marrying you.” he chuckled and released my shoulder. “I was not a cruel man to my wife. I can assure you of that.” I sighed slouching over “Jiji I heard you were possessive over me as a baby, I just can't imagine that.” His dark eyes scanned over me “I was, I never thought though this is what would have become of you.” I rolled my eyes and kicked his leg softly. “You're such an ass. But if you were so possessive of me why aren't you now?” He raised an eyebrow and sighed “Because my grandsons will treat you right.” I rolled my eyes and stood up “Whatever, thanks for the help I'll agree to your terms.” He nodded as I left his room. Fuck me!


	6. ::6::

I went to bed that night at my own house. My mother didn't disagree so I just went home. It was nice having the house all to myself, it's nothing grand like the Uchiha's but it definitely was great. I crashed into my bed missing it's familiar softness. No offense or anything but the guest bed at the Uchiha's is rock hard. I fell asleep quickly to. In the morning the smell of cooking woke me up. I looked around the room and down at myself, I really needed to change so I got up and walked to the bathroom turning on the shower. I just figured my dad came home and was cooking seeing as only us three have the keys. Wouldn't be the first time he came home early either. I stripped of my clothes and got in the shower relaxing as the hot water hit my muscles. Once I felt enough energy I scrubbed myself clean and got out wrapping a towel around my body and hair. I looked at my reflection yawning, after that I brushed my teeth than walked into my room.

 

Only instead of making it to my room I crashed into a solid object.Looking up my eyes widened seeing Itachi, I jumped back and screamed."How the fuck did you get into my house?" He smiled down at me"Your mother gave me the key. I didn't feel right letting you be here all by yourself, what if someone broke in?" I rolled my eyes"Yeah well you almost gave me a heart attack. Also don't forget you tried to rape me, so if anything I think I should be more worried about you than an intruder." I glared at him and he chuckled stepping closer to me. "Oh silly (name) if I wanted to I would have, But it seems you are more eager to be with me than you lead on." His eyes scanned down my body and I blushed. "Asshole I just got out of the shower I thought my dad came home early! Don't look at me like that!" I went to run past him but he grabbed my waist pulling me back into his chest. The towel on my head fell off as my wet hair clung to my neck and face. "Itachi let me go" He nuzzled his nose against my neck "But you smell good. You're also warm."I rolled my eyes trying to shove his arms off. "Why are you so fucking strong!" He smirked into my skin and kissed my shoulder."Because I have to be strong to protect you." I huffed "Oh yes my brave strong knight. Just let me go get changed!" He released me and I bolted to my room slamming the door shut. I groaned slamming my head against the wall. I guess it full on charm now huh? I feel more like he is a closet pervert than charming.

 

When I left my bedroom I headed down to the kitchen and sat next to the table. Itachi smiled down at me placing a plate on the table. "Is it poisoned?" He chuckled and picked up some of the egg eating it.I glared and grabbed my chopsticks beginning to eat. He sat down across from me watching. "What do you want?" He chuckled leaning forward resting his chin on his hand. "I want to take you on a date" I coughed staring at him "Uh no? You weaseled your way into my home, almost saw me naked, and now your feeding me food that could be poison. Why would I go on a date with you?" He smirked and grabbed another piece of egg off my plate. "My name means weasel you know, it's in my nature to as you say weasel my way into your home, possibly even your heart." I rolled my eyes sitting back against the chair. "If that wasn't the most crappy pick up line ever I don't know what is." He chuckled and stood up walking over to me, he than bent down sitting on his knees and grabbed my hands"You talk as if you have been hit on before." I rolled my eyes again "Duh it was once, It should come as no surprise to you but Hidan did. Man that guy can not flirt." He rolled his eyes this time and leaned forward closer to my face. "If he ever does that again let me know" I scoffed and took back one of my hands to flick his forehead.

 

"Maybe I like it when guys flirt with me. Because of you and Sasuke guys don't even come near me, unless they were friends before I started puberty... wait a minute" He raised an eyebrow smirking "Did you intentionally scare away guys so I wouldn't get a boyfriend?" His smirk grew into a smile as he closed his eyes, I growled and stood up taking my other hand away from him. "Asshole! I actually liked this one guy but no he was to afraid to get near me, now I know it wasn't that I was creepy or weird it was you!" I jabbed him in the chest as he stood up. He looked down at me frowning, "(name)" I shook my head and shoved him "For years I thought I wasn't pretty enough,you know when I first started going to high school I wore make up half way through the year so someone would tell me I was cute. I never understood why guys hell even some girls avoided me. I haven't made a new friend since the last year of middle school and even then they stopped talking to me by sophomore year." He sighed and reached for my shoulder, I smacked his hand away glaring at him. "You have some nerve, Did you find it funny to isolate me? I hope your happy" I turned around and walked away slamming the door to my room once I reached it.

 

It was around six in the evening when I came out again, I was still angry but hunger was my main feeling. I needed food, when I rounded the doorway to the kitchen, Itachi was slumped over the table asleep.I scoffed at him and opened the cabinet grabbing some cereal, I slammed the box onto the counter and grabbed a bowl next as well as the milk. When I was done I stomped into the living room and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels I found some stupid documentary about meerkats, deciding that was as good as it was going to get I watched. I felt a hand grab my shoulder within the first fifteen minutes of the show and screamed throwing my bowl and it's contents on the ground. When I looked back Itachi stood there trying not to laugh. "Calm down it's just me" "So? I'm still mad at you" he sighed and walked around the couch to sit down next to me."Sasuke did it as well. He scared away any one who would try to talk to you." I blinked a few times trying to remember. My eyes widened "Oh my god like last year I was waiting for Naruto to leave detention so we could go and play at the arcade, This guy came up tome and said hi but Immediately turned around and ran when he went to shake my hand. I looked at Sasuke to see him glaring but I thought he was just being his usual douche self." I smacked my forehead groaning. "How could I be so stupid!" 

 

He chuckled and placed his hand on my head to which I smacked away. "Do you not realize all the horrible self-image issues I went through because I thought no one liked me? Hell ask Hinata she knows all about it, Itachi seriously what you guys did was bad, even if you stop now no one is going to want me." He sighed and grabbed me, making sure not to grip to tightly he pulled me into his chest hugging me tightly. I struggled against him trying to shove him away but his grip only tightened more. "I want you" I rolled my eyes and shoved him again hard, he grunted slightly "I do, I love you" I scoffed"Yeah yeah you love me, but I am nothing but a little sister who you want to tease, Seriously why the hell else would you force me into that position the other day? You have some weird complex about me being your sister." He growled slightly and let me go from the hug only to push me over on the couch. "No I love you! Not as a sister, not as a friend, I love you as in I find you attractive, I want to claim you as my own, hide you away in a cave so no other man can see you. I want to make you scream in pleasure at my touch, I want to be the only man that will ever see your exposed body, I want you to be the only woman I ever want or need, the only woman who can make me blush and act without thinking." I blushed trying to get out from under him as his piercing gaze stared straight into my own eyes. "I want you, I love you so much that I would take a bullet for you. I would give up my life just to see you smile. This is not some stupid sister brother love nor is it a complex, I want to protect you, to love you, to see you happy and sad, I want it all"I stopped struggling and looked at him, his dark hair framing his face draping around us, His onyx eyes reflected his emotion his sincerity in his words. "Are you sure?" I bit back tears and breathed slowly watching his face turn from serious to gentle and caring. "Yes" He leaned down our noses touching gently .

 

"Itachi...I know about the arranged marriage between me and you plus Sasuke."He blinked a few times and pulled back still propping himself above me. "You know?" I nodded and frowned "Are you sure this love you feel for me is not just because it is something that you have confused yourself with because of the arrangement made by our parents?" He frowned, "I am sure. I have watched you grow up,from a spoiled little brat who tormented anyone to get what she wanted to a beautiful woman who is so stubborn and ruthless anyone would be a fool to resist her." I blushed and looked away pouting my lips. "Yeah well there is one more thing." He raised an eyebrow "Jiji knows about this deal we all have made, he added to the condition though." "What is it?" I sighed and looked back into his eyes "Whoever kisses me first also become my husband."His eyes widened as he pulled away to sit, I followed and watched his face, it went from shock to confusion to a cocky smirk "Than let me kiss you. I love you more than anything in the world and I will make you happy" I scoffed rolling my eyes "Nu uh, Sasuke needs to know too this is a fair fight you know" he chuckled and leaned forward planting his lips against my forehead. When he pulled away I looked at the floor. "I will call him and have him come over. In the meantime why don't you order something to eat and I will pay for it." I nodded and watched as he walked into the next room. I almost kissed him...Oh my god he sure is a sweet talker I even forgot I was mad at him. I sank into the couch covering my face whining.


	7. ::7::

Sasuke arrived shortly after the pizza did, he sat on the chair staring at me. “Care to explain why Nii-san was here alone with you?” I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled “He broke in” Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned forward as Itachi silently ate the pizza. “So why did he call me over?” I rolled my eyes this time watching him. “Well Jiji knows about this deal we have made and he added onto it. Whoever kisses me not only goes to the stupid midgets wedding, but also becomes my husband. Jiji said it will be announced shortly after the wedding of the midget takes place.” Sasuke's mouth hung open slightly as he leaned forward more. “Are you serious?” I nodded and grabbed a piece of pizza munching away on it. “So, let me guess Nii-san you came here in hopes to kiss her but found out this information instead?” Itachi nodded and the tension in the air rose.   
I coughed awkwardly and grabbed their attentions. “So, this puts a new spin on things but who was your first kiss guys?” Sasuke froze as Itachi chuckled “Well mine was with a girl in daycare. I don't remember her name but she said we were a married couple and continued to call me oto-san repeatedly” I giggled and nudged Itachi “That is so cute Ita” He chuckled as I looked over to Sasuke. He sighed and rubbed his face “Naruto, he got in my face standing on the desk and some guy bumped into him causing him to fall forward and kiss me” I had to hold back my laughter “Was it the day I was sick and when I came in the next everyone was giving Naruto evil looks” Sasuke nodded and I died laughing “Oh god!” 

Itachi cleared his throat and looked over at me “And yours?” I blinked a few times “You know I don't really know if I should count this but when I was around ten I went to Hinata's for her birthday. Neji was there as well and Kiba dared him to kiss me. He denied it but after being pressured into it he grabbed my face and kissed me though, it was so light I barely felt it and I didn't consider it but now that I think about it... yeah that was my first kiss so I guess I was wrong with what I told Jiji.” They both looked at me confused “I told Jiji you guys were competing for my first kiss, but Neji already took it. Ha does that mean I should marry him now?” The both glared and shouted at the same time “NO” I held my hands up laughing “It was a joke” The night went on basically watching movies until I fell asleep on the couch.

The next day I rolled out of my bed around eleven in the morning. How did I get into my bed? I stood up and sluggishly made my way downstairs to the kitchen to grab some coffee. Madara stood there glaring down at me. “So, they both know our deal now” I nodded and started the coffee pot. “Why would you tell them?” I shrugged yawning. “You're such a fool. Your mother now knows that you know” Again I just shrugged and he scoffed pulling on my ear. “Ow!” I slapped at his hand until he let go “I thought you didn't want your mom to know” I yawned again looking directly at him “I don't care honestly anymore. She will feel guilty and come home later tonight apologizing over and over again until I get fed up. Itachi is serious about it, Sasuke though I don't know I think he is still trying to wrap his head around the fact that I know.”   
Madara nodded and sat down as I got myself coffee. “So” I sat down as well sipping on it “If you had to choose right now who would you pick” I raised an eyebrow at his question “Neji because he took my first kiss” His eyes rolled “I'm serious it was when I was ten, it was a stupid party dare but he did it” Madara huffed and leaned forward “So a Hyuuga has taken your first kiss. What about your virginity?” I gagged “Ew old man! If you must know it is still intact but if I choose to be with someone in that way I will” It was his turn to scoff “Look I already decided to throw my life away for you stupid Uchiha's if I wanna bed some other name before it is official I will” “Deplorable woman” “Old goat” “You will get pregnant and die” I scoffed again “No I will get pregnant have a bastard child and forever be hated by you.” He glared “Actually that sounds like a good idea, maybe I should call up Neji, or maybe even Naruto, wouldn't that be a scandal Uzumaki steals Uchiha bride, rumored pregnancy is the cause” Madara slammed his hand on the table as I smirked. “Watch your mouth little girl” I took another sip watching him over the rim “You do not want the Uchiha's on your bad side” I rolled my eyes again “Why? If anything happens to me not only will your name look bad but you will be disgraced as well. Uchiha fallout with (Last Name) rumored scandal involved with the young heir (name). Are the Uchiha's a name we should trust?” Madara growled “How many of those damn headlines do you have rolling around in that empty brain?” I shrugged as he sighed “You are vicious” I nodded “Wonder who I got that from” he smirked, leaving me to my thoughts in the kitchen.

 

By the afternoon Sasuke had come back to my place, he was wearing a scowl while glaring at the wall. “You know, I just don't get it. We both want you but why are you not picking? Why are you letting us decide by a dare?” I looked over at the ravenette sighing. “Because Sasuke I don't know who I have feelings for, if I even have any. This was decided by our parent’s I am just following along with what they want.” He glared harder and sat back in the chair. “What will it take to get you to fall for me?” I blinked looking at him harder, “Uh I don't know” He scoffed and leaned forward staring intently at my face, I stuck my tongue out and laid across the couch. “Seriously though, choose me I can make you love me.” I scoffed this time rolling my eyes “Oh yes what every woman wants to hear, I will make you do such and such. I am not a pet you can control, I can't be told what to do.” He huffed and leaned back extending his arms on his lap “Yeah well I figured that out in third grade when you stole my cupcake.” I frowned “You never liked sweets to begin with.” He glared at me “Yeah well I still wanted it.”

-Flashback-  
Sasuke sat there at his small table staring at the dark chocolate cupcake he received from Hinata. It was valentine’s day and other than the hordes of overly sweet chocolates he had received from all the other girls in class this one was perfect. Sasuke was not one for sweet things but dark chocolate was only a little sweet and more bitter. He smiled down at the cupcake reaching for its delicate wrapper wanting to eat it with lunch. His best friend (Name) walked over smirking “Sasuke. Can I have your cupcake?” The dark eyed boy looked up at her frowning. “No, go away!” She frowned and leaned over the small table “You won’t even eat it anyway, you don't like sweets” He frowned knowing she was right but didn't know how to respond. “Or is it because you like Hinata?” His face bursted out into a bright cherry red “No! I do not!” The small girl smiled widely and cupped her hands around her mouth facing the class “SASUKE LIKES HINATA!” She screamed out causing everyone to look over at the pair. Most of the boys started giggling while the girls glared at the poor bluenette. Hinata herself was blushing almost as bad as Sasuke. “Shut up (Name)! Go away!” The (H/C) girl looked back at her friend “Give me your cupcake and I will” He glared standing up “No!” She frowned again and sighed “Fine you made your choice” She responded and grabbed his cupcake running away with it. Sasuke followed only to run straight into the tree outside the school. The girl had proudly won that battle and sat upon the tree happily eating the cupcake she stole.  
-End Flashback-

I rolled over onto my side giggling at the memory. “Man, I was mean to you” He rolled his eyes leaning his head back into the chair. “(Name) You have no idea how mean you were to me. By the time, we were twelve you had taken so many things from me, from cupcakes to actual things like bracelets or clothing items.” I shrugged looking over at him “Your clothes were comfortable sue me, also by the way you had a break from me stealing when I moved back to America from age thirteen to fifteen” He scowled at that “Yeah but you left me alone with Itachi and my family for those years, I would take you stealing all of my things over leaving me alone with my family.” I chuckled and yawned “Remember the time when I got back and we pranked Jiji so bad he wanted to murder us.” Sasuke chuckled again leaning forward once more.

-Flashback-  
Sasuke and (Name) sat quietly in the sitting room pretending to do homework. Both were chuckling quietly waiting for Madara to return from the kitchen. They had set up a slow leaking water balloon underneath the couch cushion, When Madara sat down over time the water would leak and when he stood up it would look as if he just peed himself. Both knew it was childish but they wanted to get back at him for the comment about them making the perfect couple. At that time both thought the other only as a friend or a brother/sister. When Madara walked into the room both became silent, the only sound was of pencils scratching at paper. Time passed slowly as they silently worked away on the little bit of homework they had. It felt like an eternity before Madara stood up, a wet spot could be seen on the cushion and when he turned around his backside was completely soaked. Both Sasuke and (Name) Started laughing uncontrollably, Madara turned around looking at where he had sat. His face turned from shock to anger in the matter of five second. His piercing black eyes turned red for a minute before he roared. Both children got up and ran as fast as they could, (Name) struggling to keep up with Sasuke laughing the entire time.  
-End Flashback-

When I snapped out of my memory trip Sasuke was right in front of me. “See we have good time to you know. I may not be Itachi or as smooth of a talker but I can make you smile. I know your good side, the bad side, and everything in between. I love you (Name), Let me show you how much I care for you. No one else could pull off so elaborate and childish pranks. No one else can get you to smile when you are down. No one else can or would hold your hair back when you puke or rub you back when you get cramps. Every time something bad happened I was right by your side, every time something good happened I was only a step away from you.” My face was flushed at his words as he inched his face closer and closer towards mine. “I can make a good husband, I would never leave you behind or force you to do things you don't want to do.” His lips hovered over mine, we were so close I could almost feel the skin touching. Right when I was about to nod the front door banged open loudly. “Sasuke!” Mikoto belted out, Sasuke immediately pulled away sitting on the floor next to me. His arm was resting on his knee while his hand covered his face. I on the other hand rolled onto my side and acted as if I was asleep. “Sasuke what are you doing?” Mikoto asked staring at her son. “Waiting for her to wake up.” I heard some shuffling and felt a hand on my forehead. It took every ounce of willpower to not flinch. “Aww my poor baby must be tired... She probably just had to many emotions to cope with” I heard my mother say, she moved away from me with a sigh, I could hear the chair creak under pressure as I assume my mother sat down. “So Sasuke, have you and Itachi decided who will take her to the wedding?” Mikoto asked as I shuffled slight trying to get more comfortable. “Not yet.. soon though” I could just tell Sasuke was smirking to his self. If I wasn't pretending to be asleep I would have scoffed. 

My mother on the other hand had begun to sigh “If only I was truthful with her, I feel like a bad mother for signing her future away to you boys.” I heard some shuffling. “Well we are both capable of taking care of her, and we can make her happy. Some more than other in any event. “Sasuke!” Mikoto shouted out and I heard a slap. “Don't talk that way Itachi has the same amount of chance as you do!” Honestly right now... both of them suck! I groaned unintentionally and froze before sitting up and acting like I had just woken up. My mother stood and walked over to me, I just glared at her and got up walking away to my room. I love you but I am a little mad at you mom. The rest of the night I spent locked in my room. She would knock on my door occasionally but I just ignored her... I felt bad but still it sucked to know your own parents signed your future away, even if I would follow through with their wishes.


	8. ::8::

I sighed sitting next to Hinata, it was now Wednesday and after yesterdays events of almost kissing both Itachi and Sasuke I felt so weird. I mean I know they have until Friday but still, both of them put on the charm as soon as the deal was made. “So why did you make this deal with them?” I blinked a few times looking over at Hinata who was laying on her bed staring at her clock, her voice barely above a whisper. “Well mainly because I wasn't thinking, I will marry one of them as requested by my parents but I feel suffocated now. Its only been like two days!” I fell onto my back staring up at her ceiling, she sighed softly shifting slightly on the bed. “Well, Naruto made a bet with the boys on who you will kiss first. Most of them said Sasuke”

I rolled my eyes looking over at her. “Seriously?” She nodded causing me to groan again. “I swear boys are idiots.” She nodded stretching out, her arms covering her eyes. “Let me tell you, if by Friday they still have not kissed me I will just take you to the wedding and my family can think I am a lesbian. I do not care.” Hinata giggled softly before looking at the clock, “It is noon and I have to go do some things with my family. You can stay here if you want.” I bit my lip thinking it over for a moment. “Nah I will go bother Madarajiji.” She nodded watching me stand up and leave. “Have fun” I rolled my eyes walking out of her manor. On the way out I waved at Neji before exiting through the large gates. I could hear birds chirping in the air as they flew by, not that it is important but it is nice sounding. Lost in thought I traveled down the streets, it was a nice spring day in any event. As I walked one thought kept coming up, why are both of them okay with marrying me? I sighed out in frustration accidentally bumping into someone. 

I rubbed my nose looking up apologizing. The person smiled patting my head, “It’s okay. You really should watch where you are going though.” I nodded smiling before frowning. Standing in front of me was my enemy, Kakashi Hatake. I glared at him briefly, “Oh, it’s you. Never mind ignore my apology.” I stepped around him going to walk away when he grabbed my wrist. I looked at him glaring “Let me go” he sighed his one visible eye closed. “No, you will talk to me. As your sensei, I have a right to know why you hate me.” I groaned trying to get my wrist from his grasp. “You should already know. I don’t have time to talk to you anyway.” He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck before pulling me along with him. We had walked a while before he stopped, my eyes looked up at the plain brown building scowling. 

“Where are we?” He looked back at me before walking up the stairs. “This is where I live.” I glared harder at him as he unlocked his door and pulled me inside. “You can talk here without the fear of onlookers. Now tell me why do you hate me?” I groaned getting my wrist free and sitting on his couch. He joined me on the couch looking at me intently. “I hate you because you always see through me. Whenever I felt like I wasn’t enough you were there to feed me bullshit, and I hate you for it because I was stupid enough to believe you.” He chuckled placing his hand on my head. “That is the stupidest reason I have ever heard for ever hating someone.” I scoffed slapping his hand away, “Well I guess I am stupid then.” He sighed out relaxing into his couch, “You are. As your Sensei, I have never seen a more stubborn or pig headed girl.” My mouth hung open in disbelief. He chuckled again closing my mouth with his hand. “(name) shut your mouth before you catch flies. I say this in a good way not with ill intention. I want to see you become something great and if hating me helps you so be it.”

I sighed through my nose relaxing into the couch as well. “Yeah well the only thing I am becoming is a wife and mother. Didn’t you know I am betrothed to both Sasuke and Itachi. In three years time I will probably have two kids and nothing else.” Kakashi leaned over looking me in the eyes, “So just don’t marry them” I rolled mine pushing him back slightly “I will do what my parents ask of me. I am not someone who can just cast them aside.” It looked as if he was smiling under his mask. “Well if you choose to follow what they want so be it. You can always find a way to postpone what others want to get what you want.” I nodded huffing before looking back at him. “You’re okay.” He mocked shocked as his hand rested on his chest, “My one of my students told me I was okay.” I rolled my eyes shoving him over, “Asshole!” He chuckled underneath me, “I could get you suspended for attacking a teacher.” His eye red mischief as I laughed.

“Whatever, you know you like it. I’ve seen the books you read and it wouldn’t surprise me if you have enacted a few of them with your lovers.” He laughed sitting up and grabbing my hand. “I’ll treat you to some ramen.” I rolled my eyes following him again out of his apartment. “So you don’t deny it.” He chuckled shaking his head as we walked to the stall. Dinner consisted of us cracking bad jokes at one another and him walking me home. At the door he patted my head again, “Remember you can do anything.” I rolled my eyes again sticking my tongue out at him before entering my house. Once inside I laid on the couch looking at the wall. He’s not so bad of a teacher… but I still hate him kinda. I chuckled to myself as the front door opened. Sitting up I could see my mom come in with Itachi behind her carrying some bags. She looked at me and smiled before disappearing in the kitchen.

Itachi had followed her only to come back out. His eyes looked me over before he sat down on the chair. “What have you been doing today?” I shrugged at his voice looking at my phone. “Hanging out.” He grunted in response. “You?” I heard him shift, “Busy, mainly dealing with Deidara and Kisame.” I nodded responding to a text, before my phone was taken from my hands. Itachi was standing in front of me scowling. “Dude that’s my phone.” He raised an eyebrow looking at the phone then me before tossing it to the side. My eyes widened as I looked at him. “What in the hell do you think you are doing?” He chuckled sitting next to me grabbing my face. “Wanting your attention. I have had a very long day and seeing you makes me happy.” I rolled my eyes flicking his forehead. “If my phone broke you are buying me a new one.” He smirked nodding before moving his hand from my face. 

“So, your going for your masters right? Are you going to change school or stick with Konoha?” He hmmed for a moment before closing his eyes. “I will stay, what about you?” I scrunched my nose glaring at the wall. “Hinata and I were talking about going into the same major, probably communications.” He nodded before opening his eyes, “What about not continuing school?” I scowled “Right so I can spawn little devils?” He chuckled leaning forward poking my forehead, “Yes to spawn our little devils. Or to simply travel, you always said you wanted to visit Spain.” I nodded rolling my eyes “Who says they will be your spawn? Could be Sasuke’s too.” He glared at me slightly, “I won’t allow that. My little brother is nothing compared to me.” I laughed covering my mouth with my hands. “Right okay, honestly both of you suck. Kakashi on the other hand, hmm maybe I should ask him to be with me after I graduate.” 

Itachi scowled moving closer to me. “He is more than half your age. Why would you be interested in him?” I shrugged smirking slightly, “Maybe because he already has his life figured out, plus I heard he is wild in bed.” How long until he snaps? I looked at his face studying the lines that were forming on his forehead. “My life is figured out all that is missing is you. As for being wild in bed well you will just have to see.” His face was close to mine as he started to whisper, “I can have you begging for me to stop. The pleasure you would feel would be inexpressible by words.” I blushed looking at the floor turning my head away from his. He gently grabbed my chin turning my face to his. “Of course, this could all happen now if you simply let me kiss you.” I bit my lip looking into his eyes, it’s only Wednesday so… I don’t know. 

I pulled away from him sinking further into the couch. “Itachi, I….” He chuckled leaning forward, his hands on either side of my head. “It’s simple you know. Just let it happen and everything else will fall into place.” I looked into his dark eyes blushing slightly, he looked back into my own. Seconds turned to minutes as we stared at one another, nothing but our breathing and my pulse could be heard. Well that was until the sound of a shattering plate was heard. I shot up off the couch fast, my forehead colliding with his as we both fell onto the floor. “Mom you okay?” I shouted from my place sitting up rubbing my head. Itachi groaned under me holding his forehead as well. “I’m fine sweetie! The plate slipped from my hand.” I sighed out looking down at him, “Itachi as I have told Sasuke and you before I do not know who to choose. I don’t even know if I have any feelings of love towards either of you.” He glared up at me before smirking, “Then allow me to take you on a date tomorrow night.” I huffed out but nodded getting off him. “Fine, but Sasuke will take me on a date for lunch. It is only fair.” He nodded standing up next to me. “There is only two days left you know. Regardless of who kisses you or not a decision must be made.” I glared at him nodding. “I know.” He nodded walking off to the kitchen leaving me alone in the living room. Well I guess it’s all coming down to the wire now.


	9. ::9::

The next afternoon Sasuke had knocked on my door, he stood there awkwardly holding some flowers looking at the ground. “Hey Sasuke, wanna come in?” His eyes met mine before he nodded walking past me. I closed the door behind him watching as he took his shoes off before going into the kitchen. My mother stood there watching us as I walked in. “So, you two are going on a date?” My face erupted into various shades of red at my mother’s words. Sasuke stood there mouth agape as he tried to string together a sentence. Finally, he just shoved the flowers into my mom’s arms before turning around and grabbing my arm to drag me away. Once outside he grabbed my hand interlocking his fingers in mine.  
I looked forward watching as the leaves swayed in the wind. “(name), I just want to say thanks, you know for having Itachi play fair.” I rolled my eyes sighing, “Look your brother is very nice but I know he is conniving. He will take any opportunity, any advantage, any slight hint of submissiveness to get what he wants. I know you are the same but the difference is you actually give a chance for the other to react.” I heard him make the famous Uchiha ‘Hn’ before we fell back in silence. His hand gently squeezed mine as we made our way through town. “Sasuke, where are you taking me?” His onyx eyes looked in mine for a second before a smirk played out on his face, “Well it is a place we used to visit frequently.” My eyebrows furrowed thinking of all the places we had been before we stopped in front of a building. My eyes lit up as the neon green sign before me flashed.  
“You didn’t?” I heard him chuckle before he took his hand away from mine opening the door. “Welcome to the place you said you would live in.” I smiled brightly before running passed him, the smell of cheese pizza and annoying sirens, gun shots, and mechanical whirring overloaded my senses. “Sasuke I can’t believe you would bring me here on a date!” He walked past me placing some money on the counter in exchange for tokens. “Why wouldn’t I? Taito is one of your favorite places.” I laughed nodding, his hand grabbed mine as we walked to the back of the arcade. As we played through various fighting, shooting, and racing games his eyes would meet mine. We would share a smile before continuing our journey. Sometimes around two we had called off our gaming for some pizza.  
Sitting among the booths my eyes scanned over his face. You know, when he is not being a douche he is quite handsome. His eyes met mine before he opened his mouth. “Admit it.” I shook my head not understanding, “Admit what?” He smirked placing his arm on the table, “You want me to kiss you.” The smile I was previously wearing fell as I sighed. “Sasuke… no not after that comment I don’t” His smirk fell from his face as he ran his hands through his hair. “Look all I am saying is that you should choose me, I know you better than Itachi. We have more history together and we both know the other very well.” I looked down at the table, “Yeah but we also have a history of getting into nasty fights. Remember last year, I almost broke your nose.” He scowled staring at me, my eyes met his as his hand grabbed mine. “Yeah, I know, but we can work on that. In all honesty, we only fight because I don’t listen and push you past your breaking point.”  
I sighed again squeezing his hand slightly, “Tell me, suppose we do get married okay?” He nodded “What then? Can I go to school and get a degree? Can I get a job and begin working? Or do you want me to be home making you dinner and possibly pregnant?” His face flushed slightly as his hand tightened around my own. “I want a family but not right away. We both should go to college and grow a little more before having a child, or more. Maybe start off with a puppy?” I smiled laughing softly. “A puppy sounds great! I can tell you have put some thought into this, but what about if I want to travel?” His eyebrow raised slightly before a small smile played on his lips, “Then travel. I am not going to stop you; the only stipulation I have is please can we try to start having a family by the time we turn twenty-six?” I pondered for a moment thinking over the reasoning and shrugged. “I don’t see why not? I mean in this hypothetical world were talking about it sounds reasonable.” His small smile turned into a larger one before it disappeared completely. “I have to get you home now.” I nodded standing up from the booth, his hand grabbed mine as we walked back to my place.  
During the walk we would bump shoulders and make faces. By the time we had gotten back to my place Itachi stood there leaning against my car. His eyes narrowed seeing me and Sasuke holding hands. “It seems like you two are getting along well?” I shrugged releasing my hand from Sasuke’s going to my door. “Yeah well considering I beat his ass I guess we are.” Sasuke glared at me, “Right because seven to six is so beating my ass.” I stuck my tongue out at him before entering my home to grab my phone. My mother looked up from her phone briefly to smile at me before I left. Sasuke and Itachi were glaring at one another in a standoff so I being me slapped the backs of their heads. “Knock it off before I tell Mikoto-ma” Both sighed before Itachi grabbed my arm, “So I have something planned for you.” I raised my eyebrow towards him, “No really? I thought the whole idea of a date was to sit around doing nothing.” He glared at me slightly before pulling me out of my driveway, I heard Sasuke scoff slightly before we rounded the corner. We walked in silence for a bit before he pulled me closer wrapping his arm around my waist. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye smiling slightly. “Okay Mr. Uchiha where are we going?” He chuckled looking at me briefly before smiling. “That my dear is a surprise.” I rolled my eyes, “Right so I should just trust you? What if you take me to a love hotel? You have already proven you can overtake me… how do I know you won’t do it again just to make me marry you?” He scowled pinching my hip, “If that was my plan it would have happened on Monday.” I nodded looking around at the scenery.  
It was quiet for a while longer until he stopped walking. “I am going to put a blindfold on you.” I looked at him raising my eyebrow, “Okay… but don’t you think that is a little kinky for a first time?” He chuckled releasing me from his hold only to be blinded by a dark cloth. “Oh extremely, but trust me you will enjoy it.” I laughed slightly as he tightened the blindfold and grabbed my hands, “Don’t let me get hit by a car or anything.” He chuckled pulling me along. When we had finally stopped walking Itachi had to help guide me down stairs, his breath hit my ear as he whispered. “Are you ready?” I nodded slightly excited to see where we were. When the blindfold was removed all the excitement I held fell, “Itachi why are we in your back yard?” I looked at him raising an eyebrow waiting for some sort of response. He chuckled flicking my forehead, “We have all the time in the world to go on some expensive date, but I figured what you really need is to be shown romance can be anywhere. Even in the backyard of our home.” My eyes widened as I blushed slightly looking away from him. “Don’t tell me you cooked.” He grabbed my hand leading me over to a blanket laid out on the ground. “Of course, some of it might actually be edible too!” I laughed sitting down, he followed suit sitting close to me. “I am happy it is a nice day out, part of me worried we would have to do this in my room.” I chuckled looking out into the yard, “Well that would be a sly way to trap me.” “Hn” I rolled my eyes pushing my shoulder into his briefly. He looked at me as I looked away trying to ignore him but the harder I tried the more I felt his eyes on me. I pouted slightly looking back at him, “What?” He leaned forward slightly and flicked my forehead again, “You are so beautiful, I remember thinking that when you were nine.” I furrowed my brows mock gagging, “Eww you loli” He rolled his eyes “No idiot, it was the day you had fallen from that tree over there. Sasuke had come running into the house screaming for mom, Naruto was crowding you poking at your leg to see if it was broken. We all rushed outside only to fine you towering over him yelling about how much of an idiot he was.”  
I huffed crossing my arms, “Well he was an idiot but how did you find me beautiful?” He chuckled trailing his fingers across my cheek moving some of my hair behind my ear. “It showed me your strength and that was beautiful.” A timer went off causing me to jump. He smirked at me before getting up and going back into the house. When he came back out he was carrying two plates, I smiled at him watching as he sat down handing one to me. “Curry?” He nodded watching me as I poked at it with a chopstick, “It’s not the spicy kind.” I nodded taking a bite, my eyes widened in surprise. “This is really good! Wait does that mean every time I asked you to cook you botched it on purpose?” He took a bite from his plate looking away from me. My mouth hung open is disbelief, “What man doesn’t want the woman he loves cooking a meal for him.” I scoffed taking another bite before sticking my tongue out at him.  
He leaned over again biting my tongue gently, I immediately pulled away blushing. “That’s twice now I have bitten your tongue.” He grabbed my plate from my lap and placed it down alongside his, his hands then went up grabbing my face softly pulling it closer to his. “You really are beautiful, and if you wanted I would cook for you like this every day. We can spend our days doing nothing, or traveling, hell I could even be a stay at home dad.” I chuckled raising an eyebrow, “Right because your father would so allow that.” He leaned in closer his nose touching my own, “Just let me kiss you and I will make all your dreams come true, close those amazing (e/c) eyes of yours and give into the temptation.” My dulling blush came back as I bit my lip, his cold hands holding onto my hot face as his breath hit my lips. I want to… but I have my own plan. I was about to pull away when Madara-jiji slammed the door open. We both jumped as he instinctively let me go.  
“What in the hell is going on here? I blinked a few times looking down at my hands, “Um oral fellatio?” Itachi held in a laugh by covering his mouth as I felt Madara’s hard glare on my back. “You deplorable… you shameless… you.. you..” I chuckled “Hoodlum?” I looked up at him smiling standing up, “Well you know Jiji, it wouldn’t be me if I wasn’t any of those things.” His glare only intensified as he stepped down from the house, walking over to me he grabbed my hand squeezing tightly. “I should whip you for that mouth of yours.” I shrugged pulling my hand away from him, “Yeah but you won’t because you love me!” I leaned forward kissing his cheek before taking off into the house. I could hear Itachi’s laughter even as I made my way outside in the front. Once I had gotten far enough away I leaned onto a tree sighing closing my eyes. I have a new plan, now I only need to wait until tomorrow. I smiled looking up into the sky before heading home for the night. My mother was going to have a long distressing day for a Thursday.


	10. ::10::

Thursday morning, the morning that may change my future. I stood there atop the stairs looking down them hoping for some form of courage to move me. Although I knew in the worst-case scenario I would just be forcing their hands, but I had to at least ask. I took in a big breath of air before releasing it and descending the stairs. My mother sat there on the couch reading a book, her eyes moved slightly as she moved onto the next sentence. “Mommy…” Her book dropped into her lap as she stared up at me wide eyes. “You haven’t called me that since you got pneumonia. What’s wrong?” I slowly walked over to her sitting down, her hand immediately went to my back stroking up and down. “Are you pregnant? If you are it’s okay, we will figure it out together.” I rolled my eyes looking at her scowling, “No I am not pregnant. I have a request to make. One in which you will not like.” Her face went from a smile to a frown as she placed her book on the table and face me.

“Well go ahead, out with it.” I took another deep breath in, “I want my freedom. Well more or less I want to punish dad, Fugaku, and Madara. Will you please call Mikoto and ask her to come over here?” Her frown became deeper as she watched me, she was silent for a time and it made me worried. “I always knew you were strong, independent, and very smart. You never asked for help or cried when you got a scratch. You could figure things out on your own and you made sure not to inconvenience anyone. I have to tell you your father made this deal with the Uchiha’s because at the time you were isolated. No one in your class spoke to you or even acknowledged your existence minus a few people from your elementary school, but Fugaku took it more seriously… let’s just say your father was drunk when he made the contract.” I scrunched my eyebrows together frowning.  
“Seriously my adult life was given away in one drunken night?” She sighed rolling her eyes and nodding, “I never married your father for his smarts. I do however agree to call Mikoto and hear out your plan.” I nodded closing my eyes sitting back into the cushions. She sighed again grabbing my hand, “How did I end up with such a devious daughter?” I shrugged smiling as her hand squeezed mine gently before she got up off the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. I sat there rubbing my forehead feeling like an idiot. Of all the things to do this is my plan. This will be interesting to say the least. 

I sighed staring out into space. I knew that feelings were starting to grow but… I just couldn’t be sure. If I am going to make this believable I need my mind out of the clouds. I nodded to myself standing up only to sit back down tapping my foot. What is my mom doing? I sighed out again walking into the kitchen, my mom sat there on the counter staring at the wall. “She is on her way.” I nodded, “I still will follow what was planned you know. I will marry one of them. I just need this to be believable.” She smirked in response picking up her cup, “I am excited to hear what you have up your sleeve.” 

We sat together in the kitchen waiting for Mikoto to arrive my thoughts kept running away fearing they would say no. Over all it seemed like a stupid plan, but just maybe we could pull it off together. When Mikoto got there, she sat down at the table with us looking at me with anticipation. “Oh man… I know this might seem stupid, last night I had some time to think… and well I have hatched an idea.” Mikoto smiled widely clasping her hands around mine, I sighed smiling at her. “Mikoto-ma I need you to put together a party for Friday night at dinner, mom I need you to say I am grounded for this very reason, you caught me sneaking out of the house with Kiba. I have already called him and asked if he would play along.” My mother’s eyebrow raised, “I think I know where this is going.” I chuckled slightly rubbing the back of my head.

“I want both Fugaku and dad to be writhing in anger for having this stupid contract in the first place. Mikoto-ma I need you to act sullen or depressed and mom you need to be pissed. Basically, after you caught me I confessed to sleeping with Kiba and maybe throw in the word pregnant here and there.” My mother began to laugh, the cup she was holding clank against the table. “Oh my god! You are truly horrible. Fugaku will be so mad and your father would be horrified.” I nodded as Mikoto patted my hand, “You know, you kind of dug your own grave making a deal with Madara.” I frowned slightly, “So does that mean it’s a no go Mikoto-ma?” She sighed removing her hands from mine, “I never said that, I think they deserve something worse than a fake pregnancy for making this contract while drunk.” I raised my eyebrow slightly leaning my head on my hand.  
“I think at that dinner I will call off the contract. I know where it is, and I also know there is only one copy, I will plan this dinner and in the middle of it I will burn the contract.” I smiled giggling slightly, “That’s sweet but kind of…” My mother interrupted, “Childish. Mikoto I like you’re thinking but that plan is a little childish. What we need to do is something worse something that is centered around (name), something that will make them all flip. Like she ran away or was in an accident.” I frowned, “How did my simple plan of saying I could possibly be pregnant with dog boys child turned into me vanishing or horribly hurt?” My mother laughed getting up from the table to grab the teapot, as she opened the kitchen cabinet a package fell on the counter. Her eyes widened momentarily as she began to chuckle. “What?” Mikoto turned to look at her as a sly grin spread across her face. “(Name) I know this is going to sound childish but sometimes the best revenge is best served over a hot plate of curry.” She lifted the box showing us the front, my eyebrow raised as I began to laugh.

Mikoto stood up from her chair and grabbed the box from my mom’s hands and shoved it in her purse. “I know exactly what to do.” She leaned over kissing the top of my head before going to the front door. “I will do my part, tomorrow you will come for dinner our plates will be fine. Just act like nothing is wrong.” As she left the door slowly closed behind her. Once both of us heard the latch click our eyes met and we began to laugh. Just as expected both of the Uchiha boys came over shortly after Mikoto left. My mom let them in as this new plan was already under way and she led the to them living room. Sasuke sat down on the chair as Itachi leaned against the wall. “Hiya!” My mom sat next to me on the couch picking up her book, “I hope I am not disturbing you all. I was in the middle of reading.” Sasuke shook his head looking at the wall, “It’s fine we just wanted to see how you are doing (Name)” I shrugged leaning back against the couch, “Fine mostly, overall just tired. I think my period is starting so you know hormones and blood.”  
I was hoping to see one of them flinch but neither did. My mom on the other hand poked my side, “You know where everything is. It sucks being a woman have your uterine wall shed out of the vagina. I think the cramping is worse.” I chuckled shrugging, “Maybe but what really kills me is how tired I am.” Her smirk appeared again, “Oh trust me being pregnant and tired is worse than period tired. Your body is bloated, there’s random pains, you can’t breathe as the baby presses up against your ribcage. Then the actual labor which can cause your vagina to tear directly into your anus and all the blood.” I frowned looking at her, neither of the boys looked phased and even though I knew about birth already what my mom was saying only made me not want to have kids. “Ma, I am so sorry I ripped your vagina. Dad still loves you and has sex with you so obviously it is not that bad.” She glared at me and smacked the back of my head, “Shut up.” I laughed looking over at Itachi, his eyes stared directly at mine. “So now that you both know I am fine… don’t you have something to do or is your intention just to stare at me?” The famous Uchiha ‘Hn’ was heard before Itachi walked over to the couch, he kissed the top of my head before going to the door, Sasuke did the same only he kissed my cheek. 

When the front door closed my mom shrugged, I shrugged as well going up to my room to play some videogames. Everything was in the hands of Mikoto now, my only fear is that she couldn’t pull it off. As I was so absorbed in a game when the door to my room swung open it startled me, standing up I paused my game looking at the person who opened my door. He stood there smiling with his arms opened wide for me, “You’re home early.” His smile faltered as I sat back down looking at the screen, “That’s all I get? No Hi daddy? No hug or asking if I got you a gift?” I huffed rolling my eyes, “I don’t know, out the window like my future.” I watched him walk into my room sitting beside me, “Hey what’s going on?” I frowned looking at him, “You gave my future away to the Uchiha’s. I’m mad at you for that when it’s not really your choice. My life, my choice. You raised me to believe that but all this time it wasn’t. You know I will respect your wishes and do as you ask but that doesn’t mean I can’t be pissed. You also couldn’t choose one of them I have to make the choice which is worse because since they both know one of them will get hurt.” He sighed again placing his hand on my back.

“I am sorry, I was just worried about you.” I huffed blinking, “You wanna know why I was so alone? Ask the brothers, they’re the reason. They isolated me and kept me hidden away. I never even realized it and thought that I was just weird.” I could feel the sadness coming off of him as he hugged me tightly, “I… have no words my girl.” We sat together in silence as he held me, his hand slowly rubbed my back. My mother walked into my room frowning, “You know Jun, I didn’t approve of this either.” He sighed letting me go and standing up. “I am sorry.” He bowed to both of us and I could feel my heart melting, my mom reacted first hugging him tightly then me.  
My father left my room after that going to take a shower, my mother sat on my bed looking up the ceiling when my phone went off. Mikoto was calling me, curiously I answered the call. “Hello?” She huffed, and it sounded like papers were being moved around. “(Name) I found the contract, it just states you are to be married to an Uchiha. That’s it there is no suggestion as to which Uchiha.” My eyes widened as a smile broke out over my face, “Mikoto new plan, well an addition to the plan. Invite Shisui over for dinner too.” She agreed and hung up my mother looked at me curiously, “The contract just states that I have to marry an Uchiha, it does not state which one. Also with this little bet as long as I kiss one before dinner I will be engaged,” She smirked standing up from my bed and hugging me, “My devious little daughter.”


	11. ::11::

I sat there in the living room of Mikoto’s house. Shisui sat across the room talking with Itachi about what to do with Sasuke, basically what prank they should pull. My father and Fugaku were in the study discussing business plans, Sasuke had disappeared, and my mom was with Mikoto in the kitchen. Am I really going to kiss Shisui? Ugh I can do it, I need to prove a point. I rolled my eyes at myself standing up from the couch and moving to the kitchen. Mikoto was now placing strawberries on a cake she made. “Mikoto-Ma how long till dinner?” She looked back at me smiling, “Not long, I know this bet expires when everyone sits down to dinner and your mother ran me through what you are going to do. I plan on having everyone standing to give your father a toast to his new contract.”

I nodded biting my bottom lip, “I am worried though, Sasuke has disappeared and Itachi is well a weasel.” She laughed as my mom handed me a cup, “I sent Sasuke out to get some more strawberries, Itachi is being occupied by Shisui, you know how they get. Don’t worry everything will work out.” I nodded sitting down in the kitchen chair taking a sip of whatever my mom gave me. Once the taste hit my tongue I spit it back out, “What the hell is this?” She laughed holding her sides, “Vodka.” I groaned placing the cup on the table, “Who gives their child alcohol?” She shrugged grabbing the cup from the table and drinking it. Mikoto finished the cake placing it on the table before turning back to the pot, stirring it gently, “I think I have outdone myself with this curry. Of course, there is a special seasoning in it too.”

My eyebrow rose slightly as my mom chuckled. “The boys will be screaming with this you know.” I nodded leaning against the back of the chair, “Mikoto-ma I…” She turned around pointing at the door as Sasuke walked in, “Sasuke please be a dear and go let everyone know dinner is ready.” He looked annoyed briefly before passing by me. His eyes met mine before his hand patted my head leaving the room. “Mel grab the plates and help me serve, make sure the last three I give you have the bird pattern around the edges. Those are ours.” I nodded helping her set up the table. My heart was in my throat as everyone stood around the giant table, “Now before everyone sits down I want to make a toast to Jun, congratulations on your work.” Everyone raised their glass, and as they were doing that I walked over to Shisui and tapped his shoulder. He turned around smiling only to be caught off guard as my arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him down kissing him. His lips were frozen against mine for a second before he kissed back.

I pulled away from him blushing, he on the other hand was just standing there confused, “What is the hell are you doing?” Fugaku yelled out, I swallowed the lump in my throat walking back over to my spot next to my mom. “Well, as you know, me and the boys have had a bet going on to see who I would marry. According to my contract it states I will marry an Uchiha but does not specify who. I have now made the bet and am following the terms of the contract. I will marry Shisui.” I smirked right at Fugaku seeing his outraged face, Madara stood to his side smirking as well and my father looked like he wanted to melt into the ground. “You choose Shisui over me? Over us?” I looked to Sasuke and shrugged, “Why not? Both of you have treated me nicely but the only thing on your mind was getting me to marry you. Shisui on the other hand treated me like normal.” A hand slammed on the table, “This is an outrage! You are so irresponsible and childish!” I crossed my arms over my chest, “No getting drunk and making a poor contract is childish.” He glared at me, this glare that I had only ever seen him give a contact who failed. 

“You will marry one of my sons!” I scoffed, “Nope according to the contract and the bet, I am now marrying Shisui.” He on the other hand had shrank into the corner trying not to attract attention to his person. “In what world do you think that is okay? Do you have serious brain damage?” I sighed looking at my mom, she shrugged closing her eyes, “Annul the contract and I won’t marry Shisui, all of this was started because of your drunken night. Do you have anything to add to it father?” I looked at my dad, his eyes wouldn’t connect with mine as he tried to avoid the situation, Sasuke had sat down glaring at his plate, Itachi on the other hand simply chuckled watching as this all played out. “I will do no such thing! You will marry one of my sons.” I shrugged walking away from the table, “In a court of law that contract is binding. Since I have kissed him, he is my betrothed. Your call old man.” 

I could feel everyone’s eyes on my back as I walked to the front door. “Oh, one more thing, Shisui I like autumn, so I think we should get married then.” Poor Shisui held his hands up in surrender as he tried to become one with the wall. “Father do you have anything to add to this?” Fugaku asked Madara, my hand lingered on the knob of the door awaiting his response. “She is doing everything that was asked of her. She followed your contract and the bet she made with the boys. She has out maneuvered you, this deplorable child, no woman has defeated you.” I smiled feeling proud of myself, “Dammit! Fine, the contract is null and void.” I turned back around smiling at him, “I want to see you destroy it. My life is what I choose, who I marry is my choice. I don’t want you to simply say it is over to only go behind my back and force it upon me.” Fugaku scowled, his glare sent a shiver down my spine as Mikoto brought a thick bundle of papers over to him. “You too? You were in on this?” Mikoto nodded handing him the papers, “Destroy them” Sasuke’s mouth was hanging open in shock, Itachi on the other hand seemed not phased at all. 

Fugaku slowly grabbed the papers from her and ripped it in half, the sound of paper shredding echoed through the silent house. After it was ripped we stood in silence all looking around at one another, “We will eat now!” Fugaku spoke again sitting down, I walked back to the table and sat between my mom and dad. An awkward silence fell over us until Madara started to laugh. It was as if he couldn’t control it, his laughter kept coming loudly at that too. “You young woman have outnumbered all of the Uchiha men. I feel bad for the poor soul who you do decide to marry.” I smiled at him shrugging my shoulders, during dinner I avoided looking at both of Itachi and Sasuke. Afterwards I helped clean up the dishes and walked into the living room. My father was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Shisui had disappeared along with Itachi, Sasuke on the other hand sat on the stairs watching me as I moved alone the house.

“Daddy?” He looked up shocked, his eyes held a gentleness to them I had forgotten about. “Are you mad at me?” He smiled standing up and grabbing me, his arms wrapped around my body pulling me into a tight hug. “I am not mad at you, I am proud of you. I have raised such a wonderfully strong daughter, and in all honesty, I expected this to happen. Your mother was never fond of my stupid actions.” I nodded hugging him back, when he pulled away his face looked disturbed. “What’s wrong?” He shook his head biting his bottom lip before running out of the room. I heard Sasuke groan before the sound of his feet echoed as he ran up the stairs. “That hit them later than expected.” I turned around to see Mikoto chuckling, she hid her smile behind her hand. “You actually did it. I am impressed.” My mom leaned against the wall smirking at her friend. “Welcome to the dark side Mikoto-ma.” She nodded to me in response before my mother and I left.

Three months have passed since that day, in those three months I have become somewhat of a bossy pants. Itachi and Sasuke still both hung out with me, and occasionally I would allow one of them to take me out on a date. Fugaku eventually got over what I did to him, and even said that I had the makings of a proper CEO. Madara on the other hand showed me signs of respect, no longer calling me a deplorable woman. I nodded to myself in the mirror thinking over everything that had happened. My father leaned against the door frame of my room watching as I got ready for my cousins wedding. “I still can’t believe Mikoto allowed you to wear her kimono.” I smiled looking back at him, “Don’t you know by now I really will marry one of them. Just on my own time.”

The doorbell rang loudly as he chuckled, “Well it seems your husband to be is here.” I blushed shaking my head, “Dad! Were just dating, although I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” He chuckled holding his arm out for me as we walked through the house. My mother was standing next to my date in the living room, and he looked rather charming in his suit. “Are you ready to go?” his voice sent a chill down my spine as I nodded replacing my father’s arm with his. “Oh yeah, I still say I will upstage the midget.” Laughter echoed throughout the house as we left to go to the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story has finally come to an end. I hope anyone who has read it has enjoyed it in some way.


End file.
